The Traitor and the Traitor
by draco dominus
Summary: There are two traitors among Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape. The former the reason Lily is dead. And Severus Snape must act as if that thought pleases him.


There was a wary silence as the Dark Lord departed, leaving the group of Death Eaters. It had not been long since the Dark Lord had risen again and he was still displeased with many. For abandoning faith, for Harry Potter escaping their clutches when they had a firm grip on him, like water through hands. Severus Snape had been able to keep his cover, he had been spying on Albus Dumbledore through all the years void of the Dark Lord, just in case. Luckily, he had been believed, although many were doubtful.

Severus carefully walked over to a group of Death Eaters. He despised social gatherings but had to stay in favour with the Death Eaters. It would not do for them to turn their back on him, many doubted his tale of tyranny against Albus Dumbledore.

"Snape," one of the Death Eaters regarded him. He saw that it was one Peter Pettigrew. The traitorous cowards. His hand itched to reach for his wand but he quenched the urge.

"Wormtail," Severus responded with a cold nod of acknowledgement. _'Vermin,' _he thought savagely, wishing he could unleash any number of dark curses against the rat. This man in front of him, the snivelling cowardly traitor had betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort. He cared little for the death of one James Potter. His tormentor deserved the fate that was dealt to them. _'Serves him right.' _he thought viciously. Of course he was remembered as a hero. James Potter, the boy who could do no wrong. He scowled at the mere thought.

He did not despise Wormtail for that, but rather for the fact that it had caused the death of Lily Evans. His Lily. Betrayed her without a word, condemning her to death at the hand of the Dark Lord. And the vile creature in front of him was the cause.

"We have not spoken since the Dark Lord returned," Wormtail said, his voice grating and whiny.

"Indeed we have not," Severus replied hiding his disdain. After all these years he could hide his emotions very well, showed none which he did not wish to be shown. "May I congratulate you in brining around the return of our master." _'You vile creature, why did Potter and Lily ever trust you?'_ "And your deception against the Potter's," he spat out the word. He hated it. James Potter. This was where Potter's undoubting friendship took him, his trust, straight to the grave.

Wormtail simpered in response, an ugly twisted smile that showed his dreadful teeth. It was smug and Severus' hand longed for his wand, to hex the smirking fool. "Without the part you played, I would have had little chance."

Those words stung, reopening a wound in his chest which he constantly fought to keep close. The fact, always there in the back of his mind, that he was the reason that Lily Evans was dead. He had selfishly though accidently brought about her death in a fight and struggle for power. Instead he smirked, acting pleased. He hated himself.

"We are both traitors you and me."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Indeed," he did not want to be compared to the abhorrent creature in front of him. They were nothing alike. Wormtail had abandoned his friends to save his skin, to gain power. So he could hide behind the power of the Dark Lord and be protected. Severus was lying to the greatest legilimins in existence, he risked his neck at every moment. His allies did not trust him, his enemies thought him a friend. "You are a coward Wormtail," he said spitefully, his tone cool and collected.

Wormtail's head snapped up. "I don't know what you are talking about…" he looked around nervously as if expecting Dumbledore to mysteriously appear and slash him dead.

Severus refrained from snorting. "You came back so you could hide behind his power," he regarded the small man coldly. "You did not seek him because you thought him right, you do not believe in his morals."

"You did not come back at all!" Wormtail squeaked in defence. Severus wished to say more, to pull him up on his murderous betrayal of Potter and Lily, but held his tongue. He couldn't voice those thoughts here, not when surrounded by Death Eaters, the eyes and ears of Voldemort.

"Indeed I did not, for which I am regretful." Lies. "But I, unlike you, seek to rid the world of the vile within it," more lies. "You just want to be protected."

"Don't we all?"

"Perhaps. Although I still commend you on your achievements." Without him the Dark Lord would not have fallen, without him Lily would still be alive. If he had died when Black had supposedly rid the world of another Marauder the Dark Lord would never have risen again. Wormtail squeaked his thanks, though cowered under the gaze of one Severus Snape who gave him a look of pure loathing.

"James Potter, chose his friends well," he said sarcastically, bade the rat goodbye and turned on his heel to apparate. He landed outside the gates of Hogwarts, drew his wand and flung a hex at the nearest tree. Scowling with a look of pure venom. Peter Pettigrew would reach his demise. He scowled bitterly.

The traitor loathed the traitor.


End file.
